On the count of three
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Sometimes a countdown is necessary.


**Challenge**: Dialogue only. No he said she said. Just a back and forth conversation. Only the writer will know which character is which no hints.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and no one, but apparently I cheated on my previous challenge so I had to do it again...

* * *

"Kiss me."

"No, you kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What is this? A competition."

"Sometimes."

"A lot of the time."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Mmmm..."

You like that?

"Makes things interesting."

"Are you implying I'm dull?"

"Well..."

"Oh so I'm not living up to your entertainment requirements?"

"Nope. Sigh."

"Did you just say sigh?"

"Yes I did."

"The word sigh?"

"Yes I felt like being dramatic."

"You felt like being..."

"Will you stop repeating what I say in the form of a question."

"Ha!"

"Did you just say Ha?"

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Oh right because you felt like being dramatic too?"

"No, because it was funny."

"So are you going to kiss me?"

"No."

"No?"

"Kind of impossible at this point in time don't you think?"

"Well I didn't mean now."

"When did you mean?"

"When we get you out."

"Ok I am sighing again."

"You're telling me you're sighing?"

"Yes I think being as you can't see me its necessary."

"But you know I can hear you right."

"And now I'm rolling my eyes."

"Yeah and I'm rolling mine right back."

"You know this is all your fault right."

"Everything's my fault today."

"Well yes, THIS is."

"Because I broke the key..."

"In the lock."

"And now you're stuck."

"YES now I'm stuck. How is that fair?"

"It's not fair, but it is kind of funny."

"Seriously, this is funny."

"Yes."

"So you're laughing at me again."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then no kiss for you."

"Ha! As if you're going to deny yourself the pleasure."

"Hey I have good self restraint."

"Oh I know that but...why?"

"Because."

"I am sorry though."

"What?"

"Because it's my fault. You're stuck in there and I'm stuck out here."

"Another wall in between us."

"Hey...that's not funny."

"No, I suppose it's not..."

"It's also inaccurate."

"What?"

"Well it's not a wall, it's a door."

"A stupid door."

"A very stupid door with a broken key."

"That you snapped in the lock."

"Yeah. I guess I was a little..."

"Over exuberant?"

"I...yeah ok."

"And now you're trapped."

"So are you."

"Well no, I'm in the hallway. I could go home. I could go for a walk...I could do absolutely anything."

"You would leave me here to suffer alone."

"I might."

"You would really do that."

"I am sorely tempted."

"When I am trapped here..."

"Yes."

"So very trapped, and it's partially your fault."

"Yes, exact...What? How is this my fault?"

"Well you broke your key in the lock."

"And you broke yours."

"Yes that's why I said partially, not wholly."

"So we are mutually..."

"Responsible."

"Stupid."

"Eager maybe."

"Eager?"

"Well yes. I couldn't wait for you to open the door, so I used my key. And you..."

"I.. didn't turn the key properly when I opened the door."

"And now we're stuck".

"Yes, and..ugh just so stupid."

"What, why are we stupid now?"

"Well if you shove the door and I pull the door."

"And it opens and I barrel through and end up sprawled at your feet. Nice plan."

"It's not as if..."

"If you finish that sentence."

"I'm laughing again."

"And I can still hear you through the door."

"I know."

"Insufferable, stubborn..."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Of course not I'm stuck behind a door."

"Technically I'm stuck behind it, you're stuck in front of it."

"So, lets do this?"

"Yeah."

"Before I go insane."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You sure? Because it sounded like..."

"Ok on the count of three?"

"Yeah, I'll pull, you shove as hard as you can and..."

"Yeah yeah, lets just do this."

"Ok ready."

"Yes, you?"

"Yeah, One."

"Two..."

"Three."

"Ooooph. Ow...Ow Fu..."

"Oh Ouch you ok?"

"Yeah I think. Ow!"

"Ughh ooh Hi."

"Hi, thanks for catching me."

"It's ok, thanks for rescuing me. And you're laughing again."

"And now you can hear me and see me."

"Yes I suppose I can."

"So..."

"So?"

"Where's my kiss?"

"Where's _my_ kiss?"

"I think I earned mine by rescuing you."

"Hmmm...good point. Come here."

"No, it's my kiss, you come here."

"I'm sighing again."

"You can sigh as much as you like...I still want that kiss."


End file.
